Cookie Dough
by Nighthawk88
Summary: Buffy is cookie dough.


**"Cookie Dough"**

_by Nighthawk_

**Summary: **_Buffy is cookie dough._**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any of the characters, places, etc. First section is straight from "Chosen".  
_

**Rating:**_ PG-13 (T)_

**Status: **_Complete_

**Pairing(s):**_ Fuffy_

**Spoilers:**_ Chosen _

**Author's Note: **_Just a short little scene that wouldn't leave me alone._

_

* * *

_

"_You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple of things are actually starting to make sense, and the guy thing..." Buffy trailed off with a loud sigh. "I always figured there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work... Maybe I'm not supposed to."_

"_Because you're the Slayer," Angel half-asked._

"_Because," Buffy tried to explain. "Okay. I'm cookie dough." Angel just looked confused, so she continued. "I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming – whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. Make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing... Maybe one day, I turn around and realize, I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m-" Buffy's eyes widened at the implications, and she quickly backtracked. "Or, enjoy warm, delicious cookie-me, then, that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."_

"_Any thoughts on who might enjoy..." Angel trailed off awkwardly. "Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"_

* * *

"Hey, B."

Buffy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Faith was sitting on the porch railing, swinging her legs as the dangled over the edge. A silver bowl was resting precariously on her lap. "Hey, yourself. Wasn't expecting you to be up and about so soon."

Faith shrugged, tossing the spoon back into the bowl. "Gotta love the Slayer healing. Takes a lot out of ya though," she added off-handedly. "Fuckin' starving now."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Buffy's mouth. "When aren't you starving?"

Faith smirked. "You know me, B..." She chuckled as Buffy grimaced. "So, how's the Big Guy doin'?"

Buffy's head jerked up in surprise.

"Blondie came back not all that long ago, mumbling about broody, big foreheads. Even I could figure out that Angel has to be back in town."

Buffy sighed and sat down on the steps. "God, those two are like children! First, Angel's upset because he's not the only vamp with a nice, shiny soul anymore. Now, Spike's throwing a tantrum because Angel was back in town for a whole two minutes. I really don't know why I bother with either one of them," Buffy shook her head.

Faith laughed. "Only in your messed up love-life, B." Buffy pouted. "Don't give me that," Faith gestured towards the pout with her spoon. "You know it's true."

Buffy sighed in defeat. "I know." A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe Will's got the right idea about the whole 'guy thing'."

"I want a front row seat for when you tell Xander," Faith managed to get out through her laughter. "Poor guy's gonna develop a complex with his two female friends going gay on him."

Buffy tried to pout, but she couldn't help smiling at the thought of Xander fainting. "I was only joking," she protested. Faith shot her a look. "Okay, half-joking," she amended. "Angel and Spike are really annoying me with this rivalry thing of theirs, right now."

Faith smirked. "Right. 'Cause that's the reason."

"Huh?" Buffy's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The smirk melted into a smile. "Nothin', B. You get the info you needed on your shiny new weapon?" Faith nodded towards the scythe.

Buffy glanced down at the forgotten weapon. "Oh, yeah. Forged in secrecy, hidden from the Watchers, used to kill the last demon, blah, blah, blah..." A small smirk crept across her face as she stared at the blade. "It does make a mean julienne preacher though."

It took a moment for Faith to understand what Buffy had meant. "Caleb?" It wasn't really a question by that point, and Faith was grinning broadly. "Wicked, B. Scoobs'll be excited about that."

Buffy glanced at the front door behind them. "Yeah," she said slowly, "I should probably get in there and tell them the news..." Buffy frowned slightly, not sure why she wasn't quite ready to go inside. She turned back to Faith, just as the younger Slayer ate another spoonful of something. Buffy's face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you eating?"

Faith pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "Red's been inside making cookies. I swiped the bowl when she wasn't looking," she added with a satisfied smirk.

Buffy could only stare at Faith in shock. "You're-" She took a moment before trying to form words again. "You're eating cookie dough?" Suddenly, Buffy was sure she didn't want that answered.

"Yeah," Faith gave her an odd look. "Don't tell me you've never tried it? Stuff's even better before it's cooked."

Buffy's earlier talk with Angel flashed through her mind. _"I'm cookie dough,"_ she whispered her earlier words.

"What was that?" The words had been whispered too softly for Faith to understand.

"Nothing. I-" Buffy was wigging now, and she knew it. "I- I should, um, get inside and let the guys know about... yeah..." she trailed off awkwardly. Buffy stood quickly and tried to go inside, but Faith grabbed her wrist and pulled to stand Buffy in front of her.

"Hold on, B. What's with the freak-out?" Faith knew something about the cookie dough had freaked Buffy out, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why _cookie dough,_ of all things, would have Buffy heading for the hills.

"It's nothing," Buffy answered a bit too quickly. Her eyes moved from Faith, to the bowl of cookie dough, now resting on the railing, and back to Faith. "Angel and I were talking, and I think- I- I need to go... figure it out."

Faith let Buffy pull out of her grasp and all but run inside. She sat on the rail, staring at the door, cookie dough forgotten as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

**End.**


End file.
